GUERRA SIN RETORNO
by ShadowGory
Summary: Ya han pasado varios meses desde el incidente con la Master Emerald, Mephiles gobierna ahora Mobius, una mutacion extraña hace que todos sean convertidos en zombies. knuckcles y casi todo el Team Chaotix ya han sido inectados, ahora los que restan tedran que buscar la manera de derrotar a Mephiles y a su ejercito de muertos vivientes.


GUERRA SIN RETORNO

Narra Sonic:

Todo había comenzado apenas hace unos meses, una extraña mutación se esparcía día con día en Mobius, los síntomas: pérdida total de la conciencia, crecimiento excesivo de dientes y unas has parecer navajas diminutas, resistencia y fuerza sobrenatural, canibalismo. En pocas palabras eran zombies.

Mephiles era el causante de todo esto, había infectado a la Master Emerald con su energía causando que esta cayera en un estado catatónico. El primero en ser víctima de la mutación fue knuckles, estando conectado en cuerpo y alma a la Master Emerald sufrió lo mismo que ella.

Después de lo sucedido fue directo a South Island encontrándose con el Team Chaotix e infectándolos a todos, excepto a Mighty quien escapo corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Yo estaba tranquilamente recostado en la rama de un árbol cuando vi a Mighty pasar corriendo, se veía muy asustado.

Sonic: ¿Mighty porque tanta prisa?

Mighty: es Knuckles, está actuando muy extraño.

Sonic (pensando): ¿Extraño? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Sonic: ¿en donde esta?

Mighty: En la ciudad.

Me puse de pie y baje del árbol, comencé a correr y llegue en segundos a la ciudad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, miles de criaturas caminaban lenta y torpemente. Se veían muy pálidos, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sus dientes y uñas habían crecido considerablemente hasta parecer pequeñas navajas y sus ojos… bueno yo diría que no los tenían, estaban en blanco sin ninguna pupila en ellos. Me quede horrorizado ante lo que estaba viendo, retrocedí poco a poco pero uno de ellos detecto mi movimiento y volteo en mi dirección, me quede paralizado esperando la acción que haría, al principio pensé que no me haría nada ya que se veía demasiado torpe como para perseguirme pero se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante hacia mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces hui corriendo de ahí, quise ocultarme y lo primero que vi fue la casa de Cream, entre rápidamente, cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y suspire con alivio. Entonces me di cuenta de que Cream y Amy me observaban.

Amy: ¿Sonic, que pasa?

Sonic: ¡Zombies! Por toda la ciudad ¡nos están invadiendo!

Amy no se sorprendió, ni siquiera se movió de su sitio.

Sonic: ¿Qué, no me crees?

Amy: Sonic, solo es otra de tus mentiras por haber faltado a la comida que organizamos en la casa de Cream.

Sonic: ¡No, es verdad! Tenemos que irnos ¡rápido!

Amy me dio la espalda ignorándome.

Sonic: Bien, no me dejas otra opción.

Amy: ¿Qué, pero…? ¡Sonic, bájame en este instante!

Sonic: No, iremos a casa de Tails, ahí es más seguro. Cream, vámonos.

Cream: Si señor Sonic. Chesse no te quedes atrás.

Chesse: Chao, chao!

Amy: ¡Suéltame! ¡Sonic, te dije que me soltaras!

Amy golpeaba y pataleaba pero era inútil, ya habíamos llegado. La baje y cruzo los brazos con actitud molesta.

Sonic: Vamos Amy, tu no querías venir por tu cuenta así que tuve que intervenir. Además, ¿no te gusto que te trajera hasta aquí cargando?

Puse los brazos detrás de mi cabeza levantando una ceja sonriendo, ella comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Amy: Bueno, pues…

Tails (interrumpiendo a Amy): ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

Amy emitió un leve gruñido de frustración y cruzo los brazos de nuevo.

Entre a casa de Tails y me senté en el sofá, estaba agotado, confundido y, debo admitirlo, algo asustado.

Tails: ¿Qué sucede?

Me rasque la cabeza, no pensaba que me creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

Sonic: Hay zombies, esparcidos por toda la ciudad, pero no son como los que vemos en las películas de terror, cuando te persiguen corren a gran velocidad y a cuatro patas, tienen dientes y garras enormes, ¡son horribles!

Tails se quedo callado mirándome con expresión confundida. Suspire rendido y me deje caer en el sillón.

Sonic: Si, sabía que no me creerías.

Tails: No Sonic, te creo. Bueno, un poco. Solo que no creo que sean zombies, sino que sea algún tipo de mutación. Iré a investigar.

Sonic: ¿Pero y Cream y Amy? Este no es un lugar demasiado seguro.

Tails: Llévalas a las alcantarillas, es el único lugar donde, creo no entraran esas criaturas.

Amy y Cream hicieron una expresión que significaba a la vez, asco y horror, pero no les hice caso, tenían que estar seguras lo aunque fuera en el drenaje, quisieran o no.

Sonic: Vamos Amy, creo que hay una entrada de alcantarilla no muy lejos de aquí.

Amy retrocedió poniendo cara de asco.

Amy: ¡No! Yo no voy a ir a ese lugar, esta húmedo, oscuro y huele mal. Hagas lo que hagas no iré.

Sonic: Te llevare cargando…

Amy: Esta bien, voy.

Tails preparaba el Tornado X para ir a la ciudad mientras yo llevaba a las chicas al drenaje.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada baje a Amy y levante la tapa.

Sonic: Bien, ahora su turno.

Amy, Cream y Chesse bajaron cuidadosamente los escalones y cuando estuvieron todos abajo comencé a cerrar la entrada.

Amy: Sonic, ¿regresaras pronto?

Sonic: Si, no tardare. Solo iré por Tails.

Moví la pesada tapa hasta cerrar por completo el agujero. Después corrió hacia la ciudad.

En la alcantarilla…

Cream: ¡Huele mal! DX

Chesse: ¡Chao, chao!

Amy: lo sé pero aquí estaremos seguros.

De pronto detrás de ellas se escucharon unas enormes pisadas acompañadas de ligeros gruñidos. Amy volteo rápidamente y se puso frente a Cream para defenderla.

Amy: ¡quien quiera que sea, vallase de aquí si no quiere que lo lastimemos!

Siguieron escuchándose los pasos y gruñidos hasta que la criatura se acerco lo suficiente para que lograran verla. Cream grito horrorizada, Chesse se oculto detrás de ella y Amy simplemente se paralizo.

Amy: No, no puede ser…

Cream: ¿Vector?

De regreso con Sonic…

No me atrevía a correr a la velocidad con que siempre hago, temía encontrarme de nuevo con aquellos animales sobre mutados. Corría despacio, no lograba ver mucho ya que había oscurecido y no había luna que me iluminara. Fue cuando escuche un ruido extraño, me detuve en seco, tenía que irme pero prefería enfrentar mi miedo, no me dejaría vencer esta vez. Los pasos se oían mas cerca, voltee en dirección al sonido y me puse en posición de batalla, estaba preparado, listo para cualquier cosa, pero… excepto para eso, si todos eran animales igual que yo nada que temer pero este era diferente, mi valentía quedo por los suelos y corrí frenéticamente hacia el árbol que estaba más cerca. Me encarame hasta la copa y lo observe desde ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el me había detectado.


End file.
